


Psychopath

by orphan_account



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, Gary's a delusional asswipe, M/M, Mild Use of Underage shit, Schizophernia, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gary Smith is a devious asshole.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more slow burn fics of these two, so hERE YOU GO :'D

The loud noises from the  _oh-so-addicting_ Grottos and Gremlins filled the boys' dormitory, as the green-vested nerds desperately tried to beat the previous high score. Gary Smith, paced around his room, his shoes against the shag carpet muffled the sounds of his footsteps. His mind raced with never-ending thoughts. He needed, something,  _someone_ perhaps. He was getting a new roommate. He could use that buff bimbo as bait. He did except it to be another dumb jock whose parents just dumped them off at the most trashiest school in town. Gary exhaled, and stop his pacing, he smoothed out his forest green vest to occupy his almost always fidgety hands. Gary's eyes wandered to the empty bed in the corner of the shitty room. How he felt bad for the poor loser who wound up in  _his_ room.

Gary shifted his weight to the other side of his foot and glanced at his watch. 2:59. The new guy would be arriving any minute now. The brunet sighed and began to pace again. Oh no, he's getting back into his old habits of fidgeting again. He huffed and looked at his watch again, 3:02. Damn, why was that stupid kid late? He pondered, furrowing his eyebrows. He lightly kicked at the shag carpet causing a cloud of dust to emerge from it, he bit back a disgusted face and turned towards the window. Just when he was about to give up on waiting around for him, he heard the loud footsteps in the hallway and Dr. Crabblesnitch talking in an over-exigent voice. Gary sharply inhaled, and glanced around the room, everything had to be to perfect, to attain, that's if Gary wanted to take this fool and use him as bait. "And here we have your room, Mr. Kowalski." Gary cleared his throat and straightened his vest (for the seventh time).  _Kowalski;_ the surname sounded formal, too formal perhaps. Dr. Crabblesnitch turned the corner into the room, and acknowledged Gary. Smith leaned against the wardrobe, clutching his arms; trying not to fidget. "Pete, this is your roommate, Gary Smith." 

Right then, the world collapsed around Gary. Sure; he was being a little too dramatic, but the person who just walked in wasn't good enough. 'Pete Kowalski,' wore a pink button up and a dark blue vest with beige pants. He was scrawny, and looked weak. This _embarrassment_ was supposed to be the one who took over all the cliques? No. Nope, Gary wasn't taking it. "Gary, this is Pete Kowalski. He'll be rooming with you." The principal said, almost directing so it would sound like,'This boy will straighten you out and help you become normal.' Gary bit his tongue almost to the point of it bleeding. "Petey," He breathed out, his tone of voice lined with venom. The kid gave him a weird expression. "It's- It's Pete. Just Pete." He replied, placing his suitcase on the floor right next to him. Gary hated him already, couldn't this kid just take some form of a friendly nickname? Gary's ring finger twitched and he forced a smile onto his face (even though it was one of those "I'm going to murder you" kinda smiles). Petey seemed to take the hint, backed up slightly. "Anyways, I've got lots to do, so I'm sure you two will get acquainted," Crabblesnitch clasped his hands behind his back and walked towards the door. He closed the door and left the two alone. Gary watched Petey's every movement carefully, almost as if he was studying him. Pete stared right back at Gary, he was scared to move. Gary had this; deathlike aura. Although, the terrible aura was masked by a, cool, calm, and collected one. If there was one thing Petey was good at, it was reading characteristics. 

"I'm," Petey started off as he walked further into the room. "Happy to meet you." He finished, extending his hand for a handshake, it sounded as if Petey trying to convince he was happy to meet Gary, he was even unsure of himself. Gary arched his scarred eyebrow and stared at Petey's hand and breathed out a laugh. "Yeah, okay." He muttered, he nodded towards the empty bed, "That's yours. Don't go through my stuff." He appointed, pushing past Petey and going towards his own bed. If Gary had to live with this guy for the entire year, he'd at least have to tolerate him. I mean, he could try to befriend him. If not... then he could just blandly pretend he's not there for the entire year. Yeah, that's it. Pete's just some houseplant that sits in the corner of the room. No one would would even pay attention to him. 

Gary laid his head back and folded his arms over his eyes. He had been excused from his classes for the whole day, since they had thought Pete and Gary were going to become the best of friends! Hell no. The guy smelt like lavender mixed with a nice bar of soap. He was more on the feminine side of things. "I- Uh, Whe- Should-" Petey began to sputter out something before immediately his voice got overlapped by Gary's. "Just spit it out Femme Boy." He spat, groaning. Petey looked taken back, and glared at him. "Excuse me?" He barked, where this random burst of confidence came from? He didn't know. Gary sat up and glared daggers at Petey, "You heard me, Femme Boy." Gary sneered, his eyes were the arrows and his tone was the fire. Gary groaned and took a breath. He swung his legs onto the side of his bed and reached for his water bottle and medication. Petey eyed the pill bottle, _Amphetamine._  So, Gary had ADD. He watched his roommate put the pill into his mouth a swallow it. "You do know the side effects of that pill, right?" Pete asked, unsure if it was the right thing to ask.

"Of course not! I've only been taking these things for 2 and a half years!" Gary exclaimed, sarcastically. the brunet rolled his eyes. "How do you know what these are?" Gary asked, placing his pill and water bottle on his bedside table. Petey shrugged and slid his suitcase under his bed. "I just do." He muttered, shifting around to find a comfortable spot on his bed. Petey ran his hand along the duvet, it was scratchy. "You don't just  _know_ something Petey." Gary mumbled, he pulled his legs up to his chest, and rested his elbow on top his knee, relocating his hand to his cheek. "I was looking through some medical stuff, it's fine." The 'femme boy' replied. Okay, okay, Petey was somewhat of an interesting person (but Gary would never admit it out loud). Gary hummed a response, and red liquid dripped down from his nose. He raised his hand to his nose and saw the blood that stained his finger. "Shit," he glanced around the room, and back to Petey. "Got any tissues?" he asked, his voice monotone. Petey bit his lip and reached for his pack, he dug around for a bit before pulling out a portable pack of tissues.  _He is a such girl._ Gary thought, as Petey tossed them to Gary. The brunet caught the pack and wiped off the blood. "It's a side effect." Petey muttered. Gary bit back his manic laughter as he stared at Petey, holding a tissue up to his nose. "No shit Sherlock."

A smile made it's way to Petey's lips as he laughed, soon after Gary joined the small laughter. Petey breathed out, finally calm from his small laughter and fell back onto the scratchy duvet. "You're not that bad, femme boy." Gary muttered, "not that bad." his hoarse voice (from the pills,) trailed off into the silent room. That line put a small smile onto the younger ones lips. Now, the only sound was the almost-broken A.C. "How'd you get dumped off at this shithole?" Gary asked tossing his bloody tissue into the trash. "Parents got too busy, dumped me off here, and now here I am." Gary nodded at the new information. Smith was something, he was always watching, always listening. He was a devious, asswipe. He used everything you said to him against you. "Yeah.." Pete finished sliding under the duvet. Petey was honestly exhausted, hauling his stuff across town was tiring (considering his asthma as well). 

Eventually, Gary heard his breathing slow into a calming state. Kowalski had fallen asleep. How..  _vulnerable._ Unfortunately, Gary couldn't bring himself to hurt the pathetic kid. He had taken his pill, which gave him a small high. He sighed, looked over at his new roommate.

 _This was going to be hell._   

**Author's Note:**

> Funny. I had to do research on the amphetamine.
> 
> Worth it? Hell yeah.
> 
> I enjoy all kinds of feedback~!


End file.
